mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Walter Beaumont is a character in the Mafia III DLC Faster, Baby!. History Background Walter "Slim" Beaumont is the Sheriff of Sinclair Parish, a small rural farming community outside of New Bordeaux. As a southern white supremacist, Slim is extremely racist and runs his Sheriff's Department as though Jim Crow is still the law of the land. He and his Deputies operate with absolute impunity and use their power to keep the population of his Parish all white through intimidation, harassment and even murder. He has influential friends in state government and the Southern Union who fully support his efforts, financing his upcoming bid for re-election. Civil Right Case In 1967 Charles Laveau and his activist movement began building a civil rights case against Beaumont. Working with an attorney out of Washington D.C., they spent the next year gathering evidence and witnesses testimony to present before a federal court. When leaving Sinclair Parish late one evening, volunteer Ezekiel Dandridge stopped to phone Laveau. While informing him of his progress, he was approached by Sheriff Beaumont, who asked what he was doing in his Parish so late. After a brief conversation, the Sheriff shot and killed Ezekiel in the street where he stood. Upon inspection of Ezekiel's vehicle, Beaumont discovered The Folder containing all the evidence the movement had gathered over the last year. He takes the evidence back to his office for safekeeping. While looking through the folder, Beaumont learns what Laveau's movement has been up to. After making some notes and highlighting some names, he places the Sheriff's Department on high alert, locking down the Parish while he begins tracking down the witnesses, having his Deputies cut them off as he prepares to move in and deal with them. Fighting Back That same evening, two of Laveau's associates, daughter Roxy Laveau and Lincoln Clay, infiltrate the Sinclair Sheriff's Office and retrieve their evidence from Beaumont's desk. When they discover the Sheriff's plan, they quickly devise their own in order to save the remaining witnesses before the Sheriff and his men can kill them. After stealing Roxy's Lassiter Nightcrawler from the impound lot, Clay and Levaeu head around Sinclair Parish terrorizing the town, causing as much mayhem as they can in order to distract the Sheriff's Department long enough for fellow activist Mitch "M.J." Decosta to gather the last three witnesses on their list and get them safely out of Sinclair Parish. The plan was a success and the witnesses are taken to safety, but Beaumont manages to track down them down to the De Costa Family Farm and captures Lincoln Clay and the folder of evidence he was carrying. With Lincoln now in chains, Slim tells him his friends got away, but he has the folder, and without that, it's just going to be their word against that of a God-fearing white man. When it's all said and done, Beaumont says he'll probably be elected governor. After Lincoln makes a few wisecracks, Slim says the problem is that Lincoln still thinks he can win, that he has something to win, but it's never gonna come to pass. Downfall Due to his own arrogance, Beaumont underestimates the groups determination. Suddenly, a shot rings out and one of Slim's men goes down. Roxy had returned with her sniper rifle to lend Lincoln a hand. As Beaumont runs off, Lincoln follows after, killing anyone who got in his way. Slim jumped in his truck to make his escape, but Clay and Laveau went after him, chasing him across the Parish as Slim's Deputies attempted to stop them. Their efforts were in vain, and before long the two brought Beaumont to a stop. Cornered and defeated, Walter Beaumont laments how he always thought he'd die on his front porch in his rocking chair. His mood quickly changes when he's told they have no plans to kill him, as that wouldn't solve anything. The only way to effect change is to make him answer for his crimes. In one last effort to one-up his captors, he remarks how he knows powerful people, a thought left half finished as he's knocked unconscious. Desperation In a final desperate act, Beaumont reaches out from his jail cell to his Deputies and Southern Union brethren to try and derail the case against him. He has citizens kidnapped and intimidated, while ordering Deputy Tupelo to destroy records from the Sheriff's Department that can be used against him. Every one of these attempts were thwarted by Lincoln Clay while helping the Concerned Citizens of Sinclair Parish. Fate The arrest and subsequent conviction of Sheriff Walter Beaumont exploded from a story of small town corruption into national news. Beaumont named names, he implicated over a dozen co-conspirators in the Sinclair Parish Sheriff's Department. He identified members of the white supremacist Southern Union, some of whom belonged to the Louisiana political machine. For his part, Beaumont accepted a sentence of 15 years in prison. He served 12, most of it in solitary confinement for his own safety. He was shot and killed in 1989 in the driveway of his home, there were no suspects and no one was ever charged. Appearances *Another Brother Falls *Kickin' Up Dust *Ain't Nowhere Safer Notable Murders *Ezekiel Dandridge Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Sinclair Parish Billboard 3.jpg|Sheriff's re-election billboard Category:Site Administration